The Princess & Her Lieutenant
by Captain Swan Approved
Summary: A collection of Lieutenant Duckling drabbles and one shots that range from fluffy to smutty. But mostly fluffy.
1. Wedding Night

Emma felt as if her new husband's heated gaze would set her on fire.

He was lying on the bed in a sinful position. Who knew that the straight laced lieutenant had it in him.

His eyes were roaming up and down her form as she glided toward him, wearing nothing but a filmy nightgown that her Aunt Ruby had presented to her for her wedding night.

Emma took in the sight of her husband, dressed only in shirtsleeves and white breeches. She'd never seen a man wearing so little, and it delighted her. She deliberately took her time walking to the bed, hips swaying.

"You're a bloody temptress, you are," said Killian, his voice rough with desire.

She laid a hand on his cheek, stroking the stubble, and then allowing her finger to trail over his lips. "And you love it," she said.

Then he yanked her down on the bed to join him, his lips crashing onto hers. Emma moaned into his mouth as he plundered her with his tongue, eliciting sensations that she'd never felt before.

Killian's hand trailed down her side, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She felt him bunch up the filmy fabric of her night gown that did little to conceal what was beneath. His touch was searing her skin. She arched into him, her fingers curling into his dark hair as she deepened their kiss.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," he gasped against her skin, saying her name like a prayer. "I want to see all of you," and he was on his knees, bulling away the nightgown and tossing it aside until she lay bare beneath him. His eyes roamed up and down her form and Emma swore that she would combust as he began to cherish every single inch of her body. Lips, teeth and tongue caressing her most intimate places.

His hand brushed across her center, and she cried out for him, knowing what was to come soon enough.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, roughly yanking the material from the confines of his breeches.

Killian kicked off his breeches and returned to his ministrations, as Emma's tapered fingers traced patterns on his bare back.

"This might hurt, my love, but only for a moment," said Killian.

"I trust you," she said, as he plunged into her, establishing a gentle rhythm for their first time, as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her.

The books couldn't capture the sensation, the utter ecstasy, of joining together with another, especially one you loved so completely.

She cried out his name, as her nails dug into her back, her hips rising to meet him with every stroke, until he fell apart in her arms. He kissed her fiercely as he slipped out of her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Did I hurt you," he asked, after a long fe moments of silence.

She smiled at the worry in his voice and shook her head. "You'd never hurt me, Killian."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, princess."

"And I love you," she said, kissing him back and whispering "Prince" against his lips.


	2. I Know Who You Are

Emma Swan had grown up alone. She was a thief, and a bandit. She had survived on her own, without a family. She only had herself and her own cleverness to depend on. It was an exhausting life. A lonely life. But she'd grown accustomed to it. Until she met the man who changed all that.

Emma ducked into the dimly lit pub for her customary drink. She lowered her hood, cautiously, searching for any members of the royal guard, and was relieved to see none of them in the establishment.

She walked up to the bar and ordered some rum. The man passed her a tumbler filled nearly to the brim with amber liquid. Emma grinned. She had always appreciated a generous man. Not that she had met many in her life. She'd never been in love before. She had never opened herself up to another person.

She sat on her stool idly sipping the rum, taking pleasure in the feel of the alcohol burning down her throat. She would have to get some more gold. She was running out. Despite being a thief, Emma only took what she needed to survive; She tried never to harm another soul, unless her own life depended on it. Which, it usually didn't. She'd only been in a few terrible situations.

Emma drained the glass.

"Another one for the lady," said a voice from behind her.

The barkeep refilled the glass as a man with dark hair and blue eyes laid a few coins on the table. Emma recognized the royal insignia on the gold. This man was either in the Royal Guard or the King's Navy. She hoped it was the latter. She'd never had a run-in with any of the naval officers. If he was an officer, then he probably wouldn't recognize her.

She stiffened as the man took the stool beside her. "What is such a pretty lass doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I do best on my own," she said, surprising herself. Normally she wouldn't have answered, but the man had just bought her a drink, so she probably owed him something. "Thanks for the rum," she said softly.

The man's eyebrow went up, an expression of approval on his handsome face. "It's a tough lass indeed who can handle her rum."

"And how would you know," asked Emma with a small smile. She hadn't smiled in months.

"The name's Killian Jones," he said. "I'm an officer in the King's Navy, and I've been a sailor since I was a boy. The only woman I knew that could handle her liquor was my mother."

Emma stared at him. His honesty was jarring. She wondered why he had come to her. The alarm bells were sounding in her head. She knew that she should leave, but she didn't.

"So, where are you from, lass?" he asked, when she didn't say anything.

"Around," she said.

Killian grinned at her, like he knew something she did not. "Ah, I heard it's lovely this time of year."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're funny."

"I fancy that I am," he said. "Well, if you won't tell me where you're from, can I at least get your name?"

Emma hesitated. If he gave him her name, he would already know more about her than most. "Swan," she finally said, "Emma Swan."

"Ah, the lass from the signs?"

"Signs?"

"Aye, the wanted signs," he said.

The alarm bells were blaring in her head now. The Royal Guard certainly worked quickly. There hadn't been any up earlier that day. She pulled up her hood, and stood to leave.

Killian laid his hand on hers. "You needn't worry, lass. I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Show me," she said.

Killian nodded and removed a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

She snatched it from him and unfolded it, her eyes widening, and a gasp escaping from her lips.

_I know who you really are. I can take you home. Trust me._

Emma crumpled up the paper.

"So, Emma, are you coming with me?"

"Hell no," she snapped. She stood and began to retreat.

Killian stopped her by grabbing her forearm.

Emma glowered at him and in that moment her survival skills took control. She kneed him below the belt, and used his pain to her advantage and flipped him so that he was on her back. Then she ran from the pub before anyone could stop her. In her haste the scarf she was wearing fell from her neck.

No one knew who she was. No one ever would.

But at least there wasn't any wanted signs hung around the village.

-/-

"Are you okay, sir?" asked the pub owner.

Killian winced as he stood up. She certainly was a tough lass. "Aye, I'm fine." He noticed the scarf on the ground and picked it up. It belonged to her.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important," Killian said, "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

The other man shook his head. "She comes in here most nights but no one seems to know much about her."

"I might be able to help you find her," said a voice from the other end of the pub.

Killian turned to see a woman in a crimson cloak. She was vaguely familiar. Had he seen her in the castle before?

"The name's Red," she said, "Is that her scarf?"

"Aye," said Killian, handing it to the woman. No wonder she seemed familiar. Queen Snow had spoken of her on more than one occasion.

Red inhaled the scent of the scarf. "Follow me," she said, turning to leave the pub.

Killian obliged.

He and Red moved quickly through the village until they reached the edge of the forest. There was a path that cut through the thick trees. "Follow that path and you should be able to find her."

Killian nodded, taking the scarf from her. "How can I repay you?"

"If you bring her home safely that will be thanks enough. Best of luck to you Killian Jones."

Killian's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"The Queen," she said, before running off in the other direction, Killian noted, the direction towards the castle.

-/-

"Bad form, lass," said Killian, scanning the trees. "You can come out now."

He heard the breaking of a branch to his right. "Emma," he said softly, "Come out. You've already fought dirty, and I still found you. You owe me, and I would like to speak with you."

He heard more rustling. He turned towards the direction of the sound to see that Emma had emerged from her hiding place.


	3. You Came Back

"Emma has not been herself lately," said Snow, worriedly. "She did not take the news that we were sending _The Jewel of the Realm_ to Neverland well."

"Well, no one knows anything about Neverland. It could be the most dangerous place in the realms. However, why should that concern Emma?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Come on, Charming, you should know why by now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's worried about Lieutenant Jones. She doesn't want anything to happen to him. She thinks he may never come back."

"Really?" asked Charming.

"Haven't you seen the way they look at each other" asked Snow.

"No. Emma is still my little girl."

"Well, our little girl has grown up and fallen in love," said Snow with a smile.

-/-

It had been two weeks since _The Jewel of the Realm_ left for Neverland, and it had been the longest two weeks of Emma's life.

With each passing day, she grew more worried that Killian would never come back for her.

Rumplestiltskin had paid her a visit on the day of Killian's departure. He'd handed her a potion bottle. "For the pain. Love has killed more than any disease." The devious imp then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Emma had thrown the potion bottle into the drawer, determined not to think about it. She knew better than to trust the Dark One.

Emma had been trying to distract herself by horseback riding and sword fighting; She had even grown desperate and taken out some of her mother's dusty etiquette manuals.

Nothing worked.

That night, Rumplestiltskin paid her yet another visit. "My dear Princess," he said, "Why haven't you taken the potion."

"Killian is coming back," said Emma. "I don't need to numb the pain."

"I'm afraid, my dear, that no one comes back from Neverland. You shall not see your dear Naval Officer again. The potion will allow you to forget him. Consider it a gift from me."

"I don't believe you," said Emma.

"Regardless of whether you believe it or not, I am telling the truth. Farewell, Princess." Then he was gone.

Emma threw a pillow at where he had been. Rumple couldn't be telling the truth, could he? She had heard the stories. He never lied directly, but he was a manipulator of facts.

Killian had promised that he would come back for her. He was going to become a Captain and then ask for her hand in marriage. They were going to live happily ever after, as cheesy as it sounded. Then again, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the product of True Love. She deserved her happy ending and Killian was it for her. He told her that he'd always come for her.

-/-

Another month passed before the pain became too much and she took the potion. All thoughts and memories of Killian Jones were wiped from her mind. With that, the true Emma was lost as well.

-/-

"Emma, sweetie," said Snow, knocking on the door.

Emma had jus thrown her glass of wine against the wall at dinner after a small disagreement with her father regarding diplomatic issues.

"Go away," said Emma, angrily.

Snow opened the door anyway and came to sit beside her daughter on the bed. "Emma, you haven't been yourself lately. What's the matter? Is it Killian?"

Emma stared at her mother with a blank expression. "Who the hell is Killian?"

Snow blinked. "Emma, I know it's hard to be without the ones you love, but Killian will return from Neverland. You just have to have faith."

"I don't know who Killian is, mother," said Emma, "and I'm upset because Dad doesn't know anything about diplomacy. He's just a shepherd."

"Emma," scolded Snow.

"Just go away, mother. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Emma, please talk to me," pleaded Snow. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted an empty crystal potion bottle on Emma's desk. It looked strangely familiar. She walked over to the desk. "What is this, Emma," she asked, holding the bottle.

"I don't know," said Emma. "It's just a perfume bottle. Just go away."

Snow sighed. She needed to speak with Charming. If this was what she thought it was, then they had a serious problem.

-/-

"Rumplestiltskin," Snow called. She was gripping Charming's hand tightly.

The imp appeared and swept into a low bow. "Ah, your Majesties, how can I be of service," he said mockingly.

"You gave my daughter a potion to forget her True Love."

"Did I?" asked Rumple. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Emma has not been herself, and I recognize this bottle. Why did you do it?"

"_The Jewel _went to Neverland, did it not?"

"Yes," said Charming. "They went to fetch a plant that will heal any injury."

"Is that what you think? No. Neverland is a dangerous place ruled by the cruelest person in all the realms. Nothing good can come from Neverland. The plant to which you are referring is the deadliest poison in all the realms, potent enough to slaughter an entire race. Your officers don't stand a chance in Neverland. Emma deserved to know that her beloved was not coming back," said Rumple. "Perhaps now she will be able to move on and make a strategic alliance. I do have a son."

Snow glared at Rumple. "You know that Emma will never be able to love again because of that potion. There is a hole in her heart now."

"Marriage has little to do with love," said Rumple. "I'll tell you what. If _The Jewel_ does return to this land, I will tell you how to restore Emma's memories. If not, then I am always willing to make a deal of other sorts. Goodbye."

-/-

Emma just had to get out of the castle. Her parents were suffocating her with their constant efforts to cheer her up.

So she took a horse and went on a long ride. Little did she know, she would have a difficult time returning home.

-/-

"_The Jewel of the Realm_ has returned to port. Captain and Lieutenant Jones are on their way as we speak," said Grumpy, bursting into the throne room.

Snow's eyes lit up. "Really?" This meant that they had hope of restoring Emma to her normal self.

Captain and Lieutenant Jones reported to the throne room half an hour later.

"Your majesties," said Captain Liam Jones, "I deeply regret to inform you that the plant you sent us to retrieve was not a magical cure. It was a deadly poison."

Charming waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Captain, we know. We were led astray. We have something more important that needs to be dealt with."

"My brother and I are at your service," said Liam.

"Good," said Snow. She turned her attention to Killian, who looked decidedly nervous. "Lieutenant, we need your help. Something is wrong with Emma."

Killian's eyes widened. "Is she safe? Is she hurt?" he exclaimed.

Liam nudged him.

Killian had the grace to look embarrassed. "Forgive my outburst, your majesty."

"It's fine," said Snow. "Grumpy, please ask Emma to come down here."

Grumpy bowed and went off to follow the order.

"Emma took a potion from the Dark One. She is no longer the person she once was. Her memories of you have been stripped away," explained Snow.

"I don't understand," said Killian.

"She thought you were never going to return, and the only way to forget love is by extreme measures. Charming and I know this from personal experience."

"What do I need to do," asked Killian, trying, a failing, to keep calm.

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than anyone in this world," said Killian.

"Good," said Charming, with a smile. "You'll need to prove that to her, and when that is done, True Love's Kiss will restore her memories."

At that moment, Grumpy reentered the room. "Princess Emma is nowhere to be found. She left a note on the desk."

He handed the parchment to Snow. Her eyes widened as she read it. "She's gone off to the woods. There are bandits and trolls and other dangers. She could get hurt."

"I will find her," said Killian, quickly.

"You can't go alone," said Snow.

"Please. You must allow me to do this. If I am not back with the princess in twenty-four hours, then send a search party."

"He's right, Snow. If he is the one to find her, it might be the first step in getting her to remember. You know what I had to do for you."

Snow nodded. "You will take our fastest horse, Killian. Please, bring her home."

Killian bowed. "I promise I will do just that," he said.

-/-

"Damn it," cursed Emma. She should have been paying more attention to her surrounding. Under normal circumstances she would have seen the rope trap from yards away.

"Ah, it appears that we've caught ourselves a princess, men," said the tall bandit to his four, large companions. "She will fetch a hefty price."

"Over my dead body," said Emma, fiercely.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a tough little princess," said the leader mockingly. "But no matter how tough you are, you can't escape. We'll send a note along to your parents and then reap the rewards."

"Release the princess," cried a deep male voice.

Emma's head whipped around and she met the eyes of a stranger with striking blue eyes. Though he was wearing a navy uniform. Her parents must've sent him. Although, they should have sent more than just a single man. There was on chance that a single officer could take on five burly bandits.

The bandits apparently thought the same, and broke out into a chorus of raucous laughter.

"And what is a young man like you going to do to make us," challenged the leader.

"It would be unwise of you to underestimate me," said the office, sliding off the horse and drawing his sword.

_Who was this man?_

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said the bandit leader.

Emma gasped as one of the most amazing sword fights she had ever seen unfolded beneath her.

This naval officer was an incredible swordsman. She watched as he parried blow after blow, fighting off brutes that were twice his size. She watched in awe as he incapacitated the bandits one by one.

"I surrender," said the leader, finally, raising his hands,

"Take your men and get out of my sight, and if you ever come near the princess again, I guarantee that the King and Queen will have you and your men hanged."

The leader and his men scrambled to their feet and disappeared into the woods.

The officer sliced through the net, and caught Emma in his arms. He hesitated before setting her on her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"I am Lieutenant Killian Jones," he said. "Your parents sent me to find you. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you," he said.

Before she could process what was happening, he was pulling her to him and kissing her.

Emma resisted the urge to lean into the kiss, her knee shooting upwards.

Killian winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm the princess of this kingdom!"

"Emma, I just risked my life to save you. I love you."

"I don't remember you," cried Emma. "I can get home on my own. I don't need you."

Killian stood up and grasped her hand. "Emma. Please, look into my eyes and then tell me that you have no idea who I am."

Emma stared at him. His blue eyes were imploring her to remember something. But they didn't know each other. He was just another officer of the Royal Navy. Yet he had risked his life for her, and he had fought for her with a ferocity that was singular among the officers.

"Why did my parents send you specifically?"

"Because, Emma, we love each other. You just don't remember because you took a potion to forget me after I was sent on a voyage to Neverland."

"Neverland? How do you know about that mission? It was supposed to be a secret."

"Emma, you know me. Before I left I promised to return for you."

"You did?" she asked. "Why do I believe you? I don't know you."

"Emma, my love," he said, pulling her closer to him, one hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "I would do anything for you. You are the most important person in my life. Please, some part of you must believe me."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. She had always been able to tell if someone was lying to her. Killian wasn't lying.

"I want to believe you," said Emma.

"Then believe me," said Killian. "I have never lied to you. Nor will I ever do so."

Emma swayed closer to him, her lips nearly grazing his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and the warmth of his hands as he held her tightly. It felt comforting and she felt safe. Maybe he was right about everything. Without really thinking about it, she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately.

It all came back to her. She remembered Killian Jones, and she reveled in the glorious feeling of being in his arms after two months of being separated. She thought she would never see him again, and yet here he was.

He had rescued her. He had come back for her.

They broke apart. "Killian, you came back for me. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and that I tried to forget you," she said. "I love you."

"It's all right, Emma. I'm here with you now and here I will remain. I love you, Emma, more than anything." He kissed her gain before lifting her onto the horse and climbed up in front of her. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home," said Killian, urging the horse forward.

"Okay. After all, you have yet to ask my parents for my hand."


	4. Emma's Hero

Princess Emma Swan had been kidnapped by Maleficent.

And there was only one man that King David trusted to save his precious daughter.

Sir Killian Jones. His most trusted knight.

-/-

"Not to worry, your highness. I will bring your daughter home."

"I know you will," said David, clapping him on the back.

"I am honored by your faith in me, Sire."

David grinned. "You love my daughter. I know you'd do anything for her."

Killian was at a loss for words. How did he know?

"I've seen the way you look at her. It's just like how I looked at Snow when I first fell in love with her. Emma needs a hero, and you are just the man for the job. "

-/-

Killian's stallion tore across the country side, his armor clanking noisily.

He's loved Emma from the moment he'd met her. She had never given him the time of day, having no interest in seeking out suitors.

Her fierce independence was something that Killian admired most about her.

The thought of her in danger, trapped with Maleficent made his heart hammer in his chest. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He would not let his kingdom down.

-/-

The castle loomed before him, and he swore that he saw Emma's golden curls in the window of the north tower.

Killian's fingers curled around the hilt of his sword and pushed open the heavy oak door.

-/-

A cackle rang through the empty great hall.

"They sent you?"

Killian whirled around looking for the source of the voice.

"The little orphan boy who never mattered," said a cruel feminine voice.

"Show yourself witch!" shouted Killian.

"Now what fun would that be, Killian Jones? You're no match for me. You'll never save the princess."

Killian waved his sword about, searching every corner of the massive hall. There was nowhere to hide.

"If you're so confident that I will not succeed, then why not show yourself? Perhaps the great Maleficent is afraid of being bested by a humble knight."

"You'll regret those words," said Maleficent. "You want a battle? I'll give you one. To the death."

Killian braced himself to be attacked from behind. A surprise attack would be just like the famed witch, so the stories said.

The stone floor shook beneath his feet, as a great roar reverberated off the walls. Killian pivoted just in time to see a great beast emerge from the darkness.

The dragon loomed above him.

Killian gulped and adjusted his grip. This was for Emma. He had made a vow, and he would not break it.

A twenty foot jet of flame shot through the hall. Killian barely managed to avoid it. He ran in a zigzag formation, trying to disorient the mythical creature.

Killian's teeth clenched as the beast charged towards him. Killian swung his sword, barely managing to leave a mark on the dragon's thick scales.

It roared again, and Killian started to run.

The dragon was hot on his trail.

Killian gasped as something reached out and gripped his arm pulling him behind a pillar. Killian thought he was imagining things, but Princess Emma was staring at him with wide green eyes. "They sent you?"

"How did you escape the tower," has Killian, breathing heavily.

Emma raised a brow. "Did you doubt that I could?"

"Of course not, princess. You're bloody brilliant and amazing."

The corners of her mouth turned up fractionally as she revealed her won sword. "Come on, Jones. We'll take down the dragon together and then we'll get the hell out of here."

"As you wish."


End file.
